worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
USS Babbitt (DD-128)
USS Babbitt (DD–128) was a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wickes_class_destroyer Wickes class] destroyer in the United States Navy during the World War I and World War II, later classified as AG-102. She was named for Fitz Babbitt. Babbitt was launched 30 September 1918 at New York Shipbuilding Corporation, Camden, New Jersey; sponsored by Miss Lucile Burlin; commissioned 24 October 1919, Commander W. W. Eberle in command; and reported to the Pacific Fleet. Service history Babbitt served with the Pacific Fleet on maneuvers and exercises until going out of commission at San Diego 15 June 1922. Upon recommissioning 4 April 1930, Babbitt reported to the Pacific Fleet and served along the west coast until February 1931, when she proceeded to the Atlantic. Between February 1931 and May 1932, she operated with Destroyer Squadron, Scouting Force, along the eastern seaboard, in the West Indies, the Gulf of Mexico, and in the Panama Canal Zone. During May 1932 to April 1933, Babbitt served at the Naval Torpedo Station, Newport, and made a cruise to Chile conducting exercises with experimental torpedoes. She was assigned to Rotating Reserve Destroyer Squadron 19 at Norfolk between 25 May and 20 October 1933, and then assumed reduced commission status until January 1935. While in this status, she operated with the Training Squadron, Scouting Force, training reserves. For a brief period between January and May 1935, she returned to Rotating Reserve Destroyer Squadron 19. Placed in full commission 15 May 1935, Babbitt served with the Midshipmen's Coastal Cruise Detachment and then, for two years, with the Special Service Squadron in the Cuban-Puerto Rican area. In April 1939, she participated in the opening of the New York World's Fair. Subsequently she was attached to Destroyer Squadron 27 Patrol Force, on Neutrality Patrol and convoy escort duty along the Atlantic and Caribbean coastlines. World War II Babbitt operated as a convoy escort in the waters off Iceland, along the east and gulf coasts of the United States and in the Caribbean. Between 10 March 1943 and 21 March 1944, she also completed five trans-Atlantic escort crossings one to England and four to North Africa. Convoys escorted Auxiliary service On 2 February 1945, Babbitt reported to the Underwater Sound Laboratory, New London, Connecticut, for experimental sonar work. On 10 June 1945, her classification was changed to AG-102. She remained on experimental duty until December 1945, when she entered New York Navy Yard for pre-inactivation overhaul. Babbitt was decommissioned 25 January 1946 and sold 5 June 1946. Awards Babbitt received one battle star for the escort of Convoy SC-121. As of 2010, no other ship in the United States Navy has borne this name. See also *List of United States Navy destroyers References *''This article incorporates text from the public domain'' Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-hxconvoy_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-hxconvoy_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-hxconvoy_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-hxconvoy_0-3 ''d] "HX convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/hx/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-19. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-11 ''l] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-12 m''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-13 ''n] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-14 o''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-15 ''p] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-onconvoy_1-16 q''] "ON convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/on/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-19. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-10 ''k] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-scconvoy_2-11 l''] "SC convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/sc/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-21. #^' "UC convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/uc/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-20. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-ugsconvoy_4-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-ugsconvoy_4-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Babbitt_(DD-128)#cite_ref-ugsconvoy_4-2 ''c] "UC convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/ugs/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-20. #'^' "UC convoys". Andrew Hague Convoy Database. http://www.convoyweb.org.uk/gus/index.html. Retrieved 2011-06-20. External links *NavSource Photos Category:USN Destroyers of WWII